The Sky's Awake
by IndyGirl89
Summary: A few days after the Great Thaw, Anna's having trouble sleeping. She wakes Elsa up and asks her their favorite childhood question. What will Elsa say? And will old memories put a damper on things? One-shot.


**Hello, my lovelies, I'm back! Well, here's my fourth Frozen fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it as much as my other three. It's nothing big, just some sisterly fluff between Elsa and Anna. :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. Cover image credit goes to Art-Zealot on DeviantArt, who was kind enough to let me use her lovely artwork. :) **

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep, unusual for her, as she had always been a fairly heavy sleeper. But so much had happened in the past few days that it was hard to get her brain to shut down, what with all the new thoughts and memories now swirling around inside it. As stressful as they had been, Anna couldn't help smiling. These memories were some of the happiest that she could remember.

The first happy memory (though it happened because of unhappy circumstances) was Kristoff bringing her back to the castle after Elsa had frozen her heart. She had never known that someone other than her sister would care for her so much that he'd risk his own life to make sure she was safe. Granted, their relationship had started out with reluctance (mostly on Kristoff's part), but as time went by, that relationship had blossomed from being merely a business partnership to two people who truly and genuinely cared about each other.

That led Anna to think about the kiss the two of them had shared just hours ago. Now _that_ had been a kiss of true love. They had only known each other for a few days, but after they had broken apart and looked fondly into each other's eyes, she knew that this was the man she was destined to be with, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she was sure he felt the same way about her. After all, he had been the one to initiate the kiss in the first place. Anna wondered if he was feeling the same conflicted feelings as she was. Probably, as he hadn't had much human contact over the last 13 years, if any at all. Maybe tomorrow she'd ask him about it. Boy, what an awkward conversation that would be.

But none of these could shake the memory of the moment when she had thawed and found that Elsa had been grieving over her frozen body. It had been right then and there that the two sisters had finally restored their bond. Anna wouldn't trade that moment for anything, and she would do it all over again if given the chance.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Faint lights were dancing across it. At first, she thought she was imagining it, and then she looked out the window and gasped. Feeling more wide awake than ever, she flung her covers off her, raced over to her door, wrenched it open, and flew down the hall to Elsa's room. Not wanting to wake her sister before she wanted to, she carefully tried the handle. The door opened easily and silently, allowing her to slip in without being detected.

Elsa was fast asleep, her head turned towards Anna, breathing deeply and evenly. Her platinum blonde hair was spread across the pillow. Not wanting to disturb her yet, Anna quietly tiptoed over to the other side of her sister's bed and slowly climbed on top of the covers. Trying hard not to giggle and give herself away, she leaned as close to Elsa as she could without touching her and put her mouth right next to her ear.

"Psst, Elsa," she whispered. Elsa twitched but didn't wake up. "Elsa!" Anna whispered louder. She still didn't wake up. Anna smiled to herself and started shaking her sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she whispered even louder.

Elsa groaned, opened her eyes, and turned her head to address Anna. "Anna, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep, please."

Anna sighed and turned over, lying on top of her sister. "I just can't," she said. "Because guess what? The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself, I'm trying to sleep," said Elsa, trying to push her off, which wasn't as easy as it had been when they were little. Now that they were older, she was only able to move Anna a few inches, if that. But Anna over-exaggerated Elsa's push and tumbled off the bed onto the floor, where she pouted like she used to when she was little.

She sat there for a minute, waiting until Elsa was asleep again, before climbing back onto the bed. She leaned over her sister and lifted one of her eyelids. "Do you want to build a snowmaaaan?" she said, drawing out the last word, not troubling to keep her voice down this time.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Elsa slowly opened her eyes, looked at Anna, and smiled. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I want to build a snowman."

Anna gasped. "Really?" she said excitedly. "You really want to build a snowman with me?"

"I wanted to for the past 13 years," said Elsa, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "But now that I know how to control my powers, I can prevent what happened to you when you were five from happening again." She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, not realizing what she had just said. She looked back at Anna, who was staring blankly at her.

"Anna?" said Elsa, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Anna, but her voice sounded a little shaky. "What was it you just said? What happened when I was five?"

Elsa was silent for a moment. She hadn't expected that to come up so soon, but she figured that now was as good a time as any to tell Anna the truth. She so deserved it after all these years. And she had avoided it long enough.

Elsa sighed, thinking about how best to phrase what she was about to say. "Well," she said. "One night, when you were five, you woke me up to build a snowman. Back then, I was excited to do things with my powers, loved making you laugh and smile with them." She paused and took a deep breath. "We were in the ballroom, and I had created one of my winter wonderlands that you loved so much. You were jumping through the air and I was catching you with pillars of snow. But you kept going faster and I couldn't keep up with you. Suddenly, I slipped and fell on the icy floor. You jumped again, not knowing there wasn't another pillar of snow to catch you. I shot some snow and ice in your direction, but instead of making a soft pile of snow for you to land on, I accidentally hit you in the head and knocked you unconscious. That was how you got that white streak in your hair."

She looked at Anna, who had been listening intently, her mouth slightly open as if she was about to say something, but there was just silence, so Elsa continued.

"I called for Mama and Papa, and after seeing what I had done, they decided that the best thing to do was to take you to the trolls. You were so cold, Anna, and we were scared that you wouldn't live. Fortunately, the troll leader was able to heal you, but to be safe, he removed all the magic, even your memories of my magic, so you wouldn't ever remember that terrible night in the ballroom. That's why I shut you out all these years, to prevent something like that from ever happening again. Every time you came to my door, I wanted so much to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"So I hid: hid from my powers, hid from my memories, hid from you. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you, and I'll never forgive myself for shutting you out. But I hope that you can forgive me, because I'm sorry, Anna, I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you, physically or emotionally. I just hope that someday, we'll be able to put this all behind us and go back to being a normal family. You so deserve it, Anna. I love you so much, and I don't ever want to see you hurt again."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered.

"Now you know," said Elsa, looking down at her hands.

"Elsa," said Anna, taking her hands. Elsa looked at her, tears shining in her eyes. "Of course I forgive you. How can I not, with all the new, happy memories we've made over the past few days?"

Elsa sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?" she said.

"Absolutely," said Anna, smiling, and she wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "Now, let's try this again. Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes, I want to build a snowman," said Elsa, smiling.

"Then let's go!" Anna said, jumping off the bed and puling on her sister's hand. "Come on, come on, come on!"

They ran giggling down the hall, Anna still tugging on Elsa's hand, like she used to when she was little. They reached the ballroom and shut the door, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna said, through fits of giggles.

Elsa clicked her fingers and started shaping a snowball in her palms. Once it was big enough, she held it suspended between her hands. "Ready?" she asked Anna, smiling.

Anna nodded excitedly. Elsa released the snowball into the air, and it burst into thousands of tiny snowflakes. Anna jumped around like a young child, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. "This is amazing!" she giggled.

"Watch this!" Elsa said, smiling, and she lifted her skirt and stomped her foot down, causing a thin layer of ice to coat the ballroom floor. She also covered the pillars in a thin layer of frost with beautiful patterns of snowflakes. She then twirled her fingers at Anna's slipper-clad feet, turning them into delicate ice skates.

Anna gasped. "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, again, but I told you I don't skate."

"Oh, Anna, it'll be fun!" said Elsa, smiling. "Come on, I'll help you." And she grabbed Anna's hands and started guiding her around the ballroom.

Anna slipped and stumbled a few times, but she soon got the hang of it, and trusted herself enough to let go of Elsa's hands. While Elsa watched, Anna was able to make a complete circuit around the ballroom without falling once.

"I did it!" she cried happily, skating back over to her sister and grabbing her hands for support.

"I told you," said Elsa, smiling. "Now, let's go build that snowman." She twirled her fingers at Anna's skates and they melted away. She then shot some snow from her hands, just enough for them to build a snowman.

"I think it should be a snow-_woman_," said Anna, smiling mischievously as she started rolling a ball. "You know, so Olaf has a little companion."

"Then we better make her look more feminine," said Elsa, also smiling. She twirled her fingers again and created two ice arms, which she gently attached to the body. She then trailed some ice crystals over the back of the snow-woman's head to create hair. She came back around to the front and pressed her hands gently into the front of the head, creating eye sockets. She also traced a smile below them, leaving just enough room in between for a nose.

"Should we give her a little dress, too?" Anna asked, looking thoughtfully at the snow-woman.

"I think so," said Elsa, and she trailed her hands around the body, creating a delicate dress made entirely of ice crystals.

"She needs just one more thing," said Anna, and she got up, dashed over to a door across from them, and disappeared behind it. A few minutes later, she came back, carrying a small carrot. She pushed it gently into the space between the eyes and mouth, then she and Elsa stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Now she needs a name," said Anna. "How about…...Eva?"

"Eva," Elsa repeated slowly, trying the name out. "It's perfect."

"How do you think she feels about warm hugs?" Anna asked, smiling.

"Only one way to find out," said Elsa, and she created a small flurry around the snow-woman, which lasted for a few seconds and then stopped.

There was several seconds of silence, then they saw movement as the eyelids opened, revealing bright blue eyes. The ice arms moved up and down and the little feet underneath shuffled as the snow-woman tested them out. She turned her head slightly and saw Anna and Elsa watching her.

"Hi, I'm Eva, and I want to be your friend!" she said in a slightly high-pitched voice, waving her arms around, which Anna and Elsa guessed was her way of saying hello.

"Well," said Elsa, smiling as she watched the snow-woman walk around the ballroom, trying out her newly-found limbs. "She certainly is different from Olaf."

"Yeah," said Anna, also smiling. "But I have to admit, we do make great snow people."

"Yes, we do," said Elsa, and the two sisters put their arms around each other and looked at their newest creation, sharing a special sisterly moment for the first time in forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Until next time, my dears! :)**


End file.
